sang ranger didunia game
by Arifrahman 223
Summary: bad summary.. baca saja isinya
1. Chapter 1

sang ranger legenda

summary : arif rahman adalah anak yang berasal dari dimensi manusia, entah kenapa dia berada di dunia yang serba futuristik. dan dia juga memiliki kekuatan ranger dan juga setiap harinya dia membawa alat berubah menjadi power ranger yang dikenal sebagai operation overdrive serta membawa tabletnya sebagai alat bantu dalam berkomunikasi dengan yang lainnya apalagi dia membawa laptop untuk menonton anime dan membuat ceritanya di laptop itu

pair : arif x harem

rated: T dan M (untuk jaga-jaga)

warn: ooc, EyD berantakan ,dsb

chapter 1 : pertemuan dengan neptunia

tahun 2022 tanggal 23 april

dipagi hari yang cerah nampaklah seorang pemuda yang tengah asyik bermain game dan mendengarkan musik di pagi yang begitu cerah ya itu dikarenakan hari libur yang sangat panjang ya dia adalah arif rahman, seorang pemuda yang suka main game balap di android dan juga dia adalah salah satu pemegang kekuatan ranger yang bernama operation overdrive.

ketika dia lagi jalan-jalan sambil membawa android dan alat power ranger nampaklah sebuah bola yang sangat aneh seperti bola dari masa depan

"ini apa ya. kok seperti bola bentuknya aneh lagi?"ucap arif yang lagi memperhatikan bola itu. tanpa sadar dia menekan tombol switch on pada bola itu sehingga memunculkan hitungan mundur dari angka 5

"waaaaaa. apa yang harus aku lakukan nih?!" panik arif yang masih memegang bola tersebut. tanpa sadar ketika sudah berada diangka 0 bom itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang

ketika cahaya itu mulai bersinar sangat terang pemuda itu langsung menutupkan matanya agar tidak merusak matanya itu. ketika cahaya itu telah mulai agak mereda nampaklah ia telah berada di dimensi lain tepatnya dihutan yang sangat luas yang banyak rumputnya saja tidak ada pohon (seperti padang rumput pada umumnya). dia melihat sekeliling dan ternyata udaranya sejuk sekali yng membuat dia bisa bernafas dengan nikmat sekali.

tak lama kemudian dia melihat di depan sana ada seorang gadis kecil yang berambut ungu dan memakai pakaian minim tengah bertarung dengan seekor naga yang sangat besar. dan dia sangat kaget ketika melihat gadis itu terlempar ke bawah dengan sangat kuat sampai-sampai dia terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dimulutnya.

"overdrive acceleration"ucap arif yang langsung mengeluarkan alat berubahnya sampai-sampai dia berubah menjadi power ranger merah. arifpun langsung berlari ketempat gadis yang terlempar didekat itu hingga dia membantu gadis itu

"kamu nggak apa-apa?"tanya arif yang berusaha membantu gadis itu yang terlihat masih sadar dan ingin bangkit

"sebaiknya kamu beristirahat dulu biar aku yang menyelesaikan sisanya"ucap arif kepada gadis itu

"kamu siapa?"tanya gadis itu kepada arif. pasalnya dia tidak tahu siapa orang didepannya

"aku adalah power ranger sang penyelamat"ucap arif dengan santai.

"berhati-hatilah. dia adalah naga yang sangat kuat"ucap gadis itu kepada arif

"iya. aku akan berhati-hati"ucap arif yang langsung meluncur ke naga itu yang terlihat sangat ingin melahap dan memakan arif

'besarnya lagi. kayak monster saja' batin arif yang melihat naga seukuran monster

 **grrooooooaaaar**

 **buak boom**

"heeaaaaaaaa" teriak arif yang langsung lompat tinggi dan memukul naga itu dengan tinjunya dan tanpa sadar naga itu langsung terjatuh kebawah dengan sangat keras sehingga membentuk kawah kecil dan membuat gadis dibelakangnya kaget melihat kekuatan pemuda itu didepannya

'wow aku nggak tahu kekuatanku sekuat ini' batin arif yang narsis melihat kekuatannya yang sangat kuat sehingga dia bisa menghantam naga itu ke tanah dengan sekali pukulan

'dia sangat kuat'batin gadis yang berada dibelakang pemuda yang masih beristirahat karena kekuatannya yang masih diisi ulang dan hampir habis apalagi menatap pemuda itu dengan takjub karena bisa menghajar monster itu dengan sekali pukulan

setelah memukul naga itu. nampak sama arif kalau naga itu memiliki tubuh sekeras baja dan juga terlihat kalau naga itu langsung bangkit dan ingin menyerang balik. dan untuk arif jangan ditanya dia langsung berada dalam mode serius melihat naga yang sangat menyebalkan itu

"heh jangan lakukan hal yang sama untukku sebanyak dua kali naga buluk"ucap arif dengan sarkatis melihat naga didepannya itu ingin memakan dia sekali lagi ketika baru sampai beberapa meter dari arif. nampak pemuda itu langsung berlari menuju ekor naga itu

ketika sampai di depan memegang ekor naga itu dengan sangat erat apalagi dia memiliki kekuatan seperti alat berat yang bernama dump driver (dan itu merujuk kepada mobil pengangkat pasir yang bernama caterpillar)

 **bum jrash jrash jrash**

sekali banting naga itupun terhempas ke tanah dengan sangat kuat. tak buang kesempatan arif mengambil pedang yang berada di pinggangnya dengan sangat cepat dan menusuk naga itu dengan sangat cepat sehingga badan naga itu mulai terpotong-potong menjadi beberapa bagian dan lenyap dalam ledakan

setelah menghabisi naga itu, arifpun berlari menuju seorang gadis yang masih terkapar karena kehabisan tenaga. terlihat sama arif kalau gadis didepannya itu terluka cukup parah. setelah itu arifpun kembali kewujud semulanya dan membuat gadis didepannya itu kaget melihat pemuda itu

"kamu nggak apa-apa?"tanya arif kepada gadis didepannya yang masih terkapar

"iya. aku nggak apa-apa. ngomong-ngomong kamu siapa dan nama kamu siapa?" tanya gadis itu kepada arif

"sebaiknya kamu dulu yang mengenalkan dirimu. sangat tidak sopan bagiku jika kamu tidak memperkenalkan dirimu"ucap arif kepada gadis didepannya dengan hormat

"baiklah. perkenalkan namaku neptunia. Nama kamu siapa"tanya neptune ke arif

"namaku arif rahman. aku seorang manusia yang terlempar disini"

"oh ya neptune. sebenarnya aku ada dimana? soalnya ini kali pertama aku melihat tempat yang luas begini"tanya arif kepada neptunia yang dibalas oleh senyuman neptunia karena keingintahuan dari arif

"kamu berada di gamindustri. dan disinilah tempat lahir aku berada di planeptune dan kita berada diujung abad 22 lebih tepatnya tahun 2199"ucap neptune kepada arif sehingga arif kaget

"eeeeehh. tahun 2199?"teriak arif yang tidak tahu jika dia berada ditempat adanya teknologi yang canggih

"ya begitulah. oh ya kalau kamu berasal darimana?"tanya neptunia kepada arif

"aku berasal dari payakumbuh neptunia"ucap arif

"payakumbuh? itu dimana arif?"tanya neptune yang juga penasaran tempat lahir arif

"itu berada di tempat yang sangat jauh neptunia. bisa dibilang lokasi yang tidak diketahui"ucap arif tempat lokasi payakumbuh. kan nggak mungkin dia mengatakan kalau dia berada di dimensi yang berbeda apalagi berada di dunia yang serba canggih

tak lama kemudian datanglah satu orang lagi yang sangat mirip dengan neptunia. sama-sama berambut ungu dan memakai pakaian minim sehingga membuat arif mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali kalau dia tidak bermimpi jika ada dua orang yang sama persis

"oneee-chaaaaan"teriak gadis yang mirip dengan neptunia. dan melihat keadaan neptunia yang kelihatan terluka cukup parah. dan dia menatap tajam kearah pemuda dibelakang kakaknya

"kisamaaa. apa yang kau lakukan kepada nee-chanku?"tanya gadis itu yang menatap tajam arif

" nggak sopan ngomong gitu lho. dialah yang menyelamatkan onee-chan dari naga itu"ucap neptunia yang menenangkan emosi nepgear dan menunjuk naga yang berada dibelakangnya yang akan menghilang sehingga nepgear membelalakkan matanya dan langsung bersujud minta maaf kepada arif

"gomenasai"ucap gadis itu kepada arif sambil sujud

"nggak apa-apa kok. toh pada akhirnya masalah terselesaikan dan tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman"ucap arif dengan lembut kepada gadis didepannya ini

"aku sungguh minta maaf. aku tidak tahu hal ini. aku benar-benar minta maaf"ucap gadis ini yang minta maaf kepada arif sehingga arifpun nggak tahu harus berbuat apa

"et...etto.. aku sudah memaafkan kamu kok. jadi jangan minta maaf terus ya"ucap arif dengan lembut agar masalahnya tidak semakin rumit. apalagi dia terlihat bermasalah dengan gadis-gadis jika berada di dekat seorang gadis maka dia langsung lari tancap gas karena menahan malu

"ya. arigatou"ucap gadis didepannya yang kini mulai tersenyum

"oh ya perkenalkan namaku arif rahman aku berasal dari tempat yang jauh. kalau nama kamu siapa?"tanya arif kepada gadis yang mirip neptunia dengan malu-malu

"namaku nepgear. aku adalah adik dari neptune"ucap gadis itu yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai nepgear adik dari neptune yang membuat arif kaget apalagi memiliki badan,rambut yang memiliki warna yang sama namun terlihat jika rambut milik nepgear lebih panjang, dan mata yang sama

"eeeehh. kamu adiknya neptune? aku kira kamu adalah onee-chan dari neptune karena sifat kalian berdua yang kelihatan berbeda"ucap arif yang kaget mendengar kalau gadis yang sangat mirip ini adalah nepgear adik dari neptune yang mana sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan neptune

"hahahaha. memang begitulah arif. kadang aku dan onee-chan dianggap seperti itu karena sifat yang berbeda. yang mana onee-chan memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan dan aku memiliki sifat dewasa"ucap nepgear yang tertawa melihat kekagetan arif yang melihat sifat nepgear yang berbeda dengan neptune yang mana neptune memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan sementara adiknya memiliki sifat dewasa atau pemikiran yang dewasa

"oh ya arif-nii-chan. apa kamu sudah memiliki tempat tinggal?"tanya nepgear yang membuat arif tersenyum kecut

'waduh langsung dipanggil abang? aku nggak tahu apa yang terjadi di dunia nyata bisa-bisa aku kena cyduk sama polisi' batin arif yang nggak tahu harus bilang terimakasih memanggilku nii-chan atau jangan itu membuatku malu

"hehehe. sebenarnya aku tidak punya tempat tinggal. apalagi aku sendiri tidak punya uang untuk menghidupi kebutuhanku sendiri"ucap arif yang menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal

"kalau begitu. kamu mau nggak tinggal ditempatku?"tanya neptune kepada arif

"e-eeeeehh..tinggal ditempatmu?"tanya balik arif yang kini mulai memasang muka memerah seperti cabe bayangin saja seorang laki-laki yang tidak punya uang dan tempat tinggal malah tinggal dengan 2 gadis yang sangat manis. sehingga pertanyaan arif itupun dibalas anggukan

"jadi bagaimana mau nggak?"tanya neptune dengan nada sedikit penekanan

"i-iya. bo-boleh saja"ucap arif dengan nada malu-malu

"kalau begitu ayo ketempatku. biar aku kenalkan kamu sama yang lainnya"

"ok" balas arif dengan senyum sumringahnya

akhirnya arif,neptune,dan nepgear berjalan menuju rumah asal tempat neptune dan nepgear tinggal. dan disana ada 2 orang cewek lagi yang sedang menunggu kepulangan mereka. mereka bernama iffy dan compa

'waduh langsung dikelilingi beberapa perempuan. bagaimana nih. APA YANG SUDAH AKU PERBUAT SIH SEHINGGA DIKELILINGI PEREMPUAN'batin arif yang teriak di akhir kalimat karena dia dikelilingi perempuan apalagi itu teman dari neptune

"ohh. neptune-chan, "sapa iffy

"ohayou iffy-chan,compa-chan"balas neptune kepada iffy dan compa yang kelihatan menunggu mereka berdua. namun tanpa disangka compa melihat ada salah satu pemuda yang membawa tas warna hitam

"neptune-san. dia siapa?"tanya compa yang melihat ada seorang pemuda yang berambut hitam

"namanya arif rahman. dia adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku dari terkaman naga di hutan tadi. dan juga dia berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh"ucap neptune kepada iffy dan compa

"dan juga dia adalah seorang power ranger"sambung neptune yang membuat 3 orang gadis disana pada kaget. ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka dengan seorang pemuda yang mengaku sebagai power ranger

"perkenalkan namaku iffy dan ini adalah compa. salam kenal arif"

"ya salam kenal juga. namaku arif rahman"balas arif kepada 2 orang didepannya

setelah itu mereka semua sedang berjalan menuju tempat dimana neptune dan nepgear tinggal dan mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai kehidupan pemuda yang kelihatannya sangat ingin tahu. lalu arifpun menceritakan bagaimana kehidupannya di tempatnya yang sangat jauh. mereka semua kaget mendengar cerita arif yang mana arif ini memiliki kisah yang sangat menyedihkan seperti, korban pencemoohan dari teman-temannya,kejahilan teman-temannya, bahkan sampai disebut sebagai orang yang bodoh

bahkan mereka tak kuasa menahan tangis mendengar cerita yang begitu menyakitkan. tapi semua yang mendengar cerita arifpun langsung tersenyum karena arif sendiri bisa menggulingkan temannya yang mengejek,membully,bahkan menjahilinya dengan cara memperlihatkan kemampuan tersembunyi sebagai pembuat robot bersenjata,pembuat berbagai macam pemusnah massal seperti motor terbang yang memiliki tembakan layaknya machine gun, dan juga memiliki keamanan tingkat tinggi. sehingga semua menjulukinya sebagai 'sang pelindung' dan teman-temannya sangat iri melihat arif yang mendapat piagam penghargaan dan juga melihat jika arif itu adalah orang yang sangat penting didunianya itu. bahkan kawan yang memberikan kejahilan dan pembullian masuk dalam sel penjara karena mereka mencuri uang yang senilai 10 milyar dan tidak tahu bahwa ada cctv berukuran sangat kecil seperti headset dan membuat mereka kaget adalah orang yang membuat itu adalah teman mereka yang sering jadi korban jahil,bulli,dan ejek (disini arif berumur 12 tahunan)

"jadi begitulah ceritaku semasa aku ada ditempatku yang jauh. awalnya aku menyerah namun karena ada satu bahkan ada 5 teman yang menyemangati aku maka akupun bangkit dan bisa melakukan apa yang tidak bisa mereka lakukan" ucap arif yang mengingat kejadian masa lalunya itu

"oh ya arif. apa kamu suka hewan peliharaan?" tanya compa

"aku sangat suka hewan peliharaan seperti kucing. aku sangat menyayangi mereka bahkan sudah aku anggap sebagai teman bermainku bahkan aku anggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri karena ditempat aku tinggal aku tidak memiliki satu orangpun teman yang mau diajak bermain apalagi aku sudah dari dulu tinggal sendiri. apalagi orang tuaku tidak mau tahu denganku dan juga kasih sayang yang ingin kudapatkan tidak pernah ada"gumam arif yang nampak terlihat biasa saja walau dengan senyum kecut. namun berbeda dengan compa,iffy,neptune,dan nepgear yang menganggap cerita itu terlalu menyakitkan atau extrem

'kasihan banget denganmu arif-nii-chan'batin nepgear yang mendengar cerita arif

'aku tidak tahu ternyata kehidupannya seperti ini'batin iffy sedih sekali mendengar cerita masa lalu arif

"maafkan kami arif-kun. gara-gara kami, kamu harus menceritakan masa lalumu itu"ucap compa yang dengan tatapan sedih begitupun semuanya yang mengangguk setuju karena mereka telah menceritakan masa lalu arif yang sangat menyakitkan

"nggak apa-apa kok. karena aku senang sekali jika aku bercerita kepada kalian entah kenapa bebanku terasa hilang"balas arif dengan senyuman hangat sehingga mereka semua memeluk arif dan mengeluarkan cairan bening dimata mereka. sehingga arif tahu mereka akan menangis dan arifpun memaklumi mereka yang menangis karena menceritakan masa lalu yang sangat menyakitkan

"sudahlah jangan menangis lagi ya. aku nggak mau kalian menangis seperti ini jika kalian menangis aku juga menangis tahu"ucap arif yang ikut mengeluarkan air matanya sehingga mereka semua yang memeluk arif kaget ketika melihat arif juga ikut menangis

"maaf... ini karena sifatku dari dulu jadi kalian harus memakluminya"ucap arif yang menghapus air matanya. sehingga semua perempuan yang memeluk arif mengerti karena arif adalah orang yang sangat peduli dan perhatian jika teman dan keluarganya menangis

"yap kita sudah sampai" ucap iffy yang berhenti di salah satu apartemen tempat neptune tinggal yang terlihat sangat mewah bahkan sangat megah

'buset apa ini tempat tinggal neptune-chan? kok besar sekali ya' batin arif yang menganga melihat rumah besarnya si neptune seperti rumah berlantai 25

"ayo masuk arif-kun. anggap saja ini sebagai rumah sendiri"ucap neptune yang nampak tersenyum melihat tingkah arif yang celingak-celinguk melihat tempat tinggal neptune yang sangat luas didalamnya

"etto... neptune-chan apa boleh aku tinggal disini soalnya kamu tahu sendirikan mana mau orang seperti aku tinggal ditempat dimana pemilik rumah itu memiliki rumah yang sangat besar dan luas seperti ini"ucap arif yang berterus-terang soalnya dia tahu bahwa orang kaya biasanya tidak mau orang miskin itu tinggal dikediamannya

"kamu bilang apasih arif-kun. jangan merendah diri begitu. aku senang banget karena kamu tinggal ditempatku ini" ucap neptune yang nampak sedikit gusar namun didalam hatinya dia senang memiliki teman yang peduli apalagi memanggilnya dengan embel'-chan'

"ma.. maafkan aku"ucap arif yang menunduk dan membuat beberapa temannya menahan tawa

"ya sudah aku maafin kok" ucap neptune yang memaafkan arif sementara teman dan adik neptune sendiri malah tersenyum melihat adegan barusan

"selamat datang neptune-sama dan semuanya"ucap salah satu pelayan rumah kepada neptune sambil membungkuk

"iya terima kasih"ucap neptune kepada pelayannya

"apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh anda neptune-sama kenapa badan anda penuh dengan luka-luka seperti itu"ucap pelayan yang kaget melihat kondisi neptune yang ada luka sabetan dan sayatan

"onee-chan habis bertarung dengan ancient dragon. tapi dia sudah kehabisan tenaga ketika melawan ancient dragon karena ancient dragon begitu kuat. namun onee-chan berhasil selamat berkat pemuda ini yang mana dia adalah salah satu power ranger yang menyelamatkan onee-chan dari terkaman naga itu"ucap nepgear yang menjelaskan kejadian barusan sehingga pelayan rumah itu kaget karena neptune kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan ancient dragon atau bisa dikatakan naga kuno. namun pelayan rumah itu bisa bernafas lega ketika neptune selamat dari terkaman naga kuno itu karena ada orang yang menyelamatkannya dan pelayan rumah itu melihat arah telunjuk nepgear dan ternyata arahnya itu mengarah kepada pemuda yang bermbut hitam memakai jaket dan memakai baju warna hitam dan ada bintik biru sehingga pelayan rumah itu membungkuk kepada arif

"terimakasih pemuda-san karena telah menyelamatkan neptune-sama" ucap pelayan itu

"nggak apa-apa kok. aku nggak keberatan membantu neptune-chan karena bagiku jika teman dalam bahaya baik itu teman lama ataupun teman yang baru aku kenal pasti akan aku tolong" ucap arif yang nampak malu melihat pelayan itu membungkuk kepadanya apalagi pelayan itu memiliki sesuatu 'aset' yang begitu besar seperti ada 2 buah semangka sehingga wajah arif nampak memerah seperti cabe dan bagi teman neptune bahkan neptune dan juga nepgear yang melihat tingkah malu-malu arif hanya bisa tertawa cekikikan melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah

"oh ya nepgear-chan. bisa kamu antarkan arif-kun ke kamarnya?" tanya neptnune kepada nepgear

"serahkan kepadaku. onee-chan" ucap nepgear kepada neptune dengan senyuman

lalu nepgear dan arifpun berjalan menuju kamar yang telah ditujukan oleh neptune. sesampainya disana nepgear membuka kamar milik arif dan ketika baru dibuka nampaklah ruangan itu serba canggih baik tempat tidurnya bahkan sampai kamar mandinya yang nampak canggih sehingga arifpun terperangah dengan mulut menganga melihat kejadian didepannya barusan

"ayo masuk"pinta nepgear kepada arif untuk masuk kekamar miliknya sehingga arif masuk kedalam ruangan itu yang masih dalam keadaan terperangah

"wow baru pertama kaliinya aku pergi kesini sudah disuguhi berbagai macam teknologi canggih" gumam arif yang ingin menghantam kepalanya ke besi agar sadar bahwa dia berada di dalam mimpi

"setelah ini. kamu harus mandi dan nanti kita berkumpul dibawah. oh ya kata onee-chan ada 2 orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu"ucap nepgear kepada arif dan dibalas anggukan

 **arif pov**

2 orang ingin bertemu denganku? siapa ya? ah... biar sajalah yang penting aku mandi dulu soalnya badanku sudah berkeringat

"oh ya mengenai pakaianmu sedang dibersihin dan lagi dijemur"ucap nepgear kepadaku yang membuat aku kaget karena mencucinya cepat sekali dan sekarang tinggal dijemur

"ha'iii"balasku kepada nepgear

"dan pakaian ganti untukmu sudah aku sediain di dalam keranjang mandi"sambung nepgear

"iya"balasku

setelah aku mandi aku mengeringkan seluruh badanku dan langsung menuju keranjang mandi dekat mesin cuci. ketika aku kembangkan aku melihat pakaian itu adalah pakaian baru seperti seluruh kainnya berwarna putih dengan garis merah tebal disetiap sisinya termasuk celana untuk laki-laki sehingga membuat aku tersenyum karena pakaian itu sangat aku sukai apabila berwarna merah dan juga ada gantungan yang bisa aku gunakan untuk meletakkan alat rangerku

"wow keren banget nih aku harus mencobanya"ucapku yang kian bersemangat dan langsung mengganti pakaian tersebut

setelah mengganti pakaian akupun langsung menatap ke cermin disana aku nampak gagah dengan pakaian berwarna putih dengan garis warna merah disetiap sisinya sehingga aku terlihat keren

dan juga aku teringat sesuatu bahwa ada 2 orang yang ingin bertemu denganku. tapi siapa ya? aku sendiri harus pergi memastikannya

 **arif pov end**

 **normal pov**

"nepgear-chan. arif-kun ada dimana?"tanya neptnune kepada nepgear

"dia sedang bersiap-siap. dan lagi baju yang onee-chan pesan untuknya sudah berada ditempatnya mengingat dia adalah orang yang mengaku power ranger"ucap nepgear dengan santai tanpa beban

"orang yang mengaku sebagai power ranger" tanya perempuan yang berambut hitam twintail dengan mata merah darah

"iya dia adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku dari serangan dari naga kuno itu sehingga aku selamat dari terkaman naga kuno itu"ucap neptune

"apa dia kuat?"tanya perempuan itu balik yang memiliki rambut dan mata yang sama

"iya dia sangat kuat, noire-chan,uni-chan"ucap neptune kepada 2 perempuan berambut hitam ikat twintail dengan mata berwarna merah darah a.k.a noire dan uni

"maaf menunggu"ucap pemuda di dekat pintu keluar kamarnya soalnya kamarnya berada dilantai satu

setelah itu keluarlah pemuda dengan pakaian putih dengan garis merah di setiap sisinya dengan alat berubah power ranger di lengan kirinya sehingga semua yang melihat itu langsung tersipu melihat ada laki-laki ganteng dipintu keluar itu

"wow. dia tampan sekali. ne neptune-chan dia siapa?"tanya noire

"oh dialah yang menyelamatkanku dari terkaman naga kuno itu namanya arif rahman dan dia berada ditempat yang jauh"ucap neptune

"begitu ya. perkenalkan namaku adalah noire dan aku berasal dari lastation dan aku dewi black heart dan ini adalah adikku bernama uni"ucap noire memperkenalkan dirinya juga adiknya yang bernama uni kepada arif

"salam kenal kalian berdua. namaku arif rahman. mohon bantuannya"ucap arif yang menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk memberi jabat tangan

"mohon bantuannya juga"balas noire kepada arif

"lalu apa si neptune-chan ini seorang dewi juga?"tanya arif

"ya dia adalah dewi planeptune yang bernama dewi purple heart dan aku berasal dari lastation dan aku juga seorang dewi juga namanya dewi black heart"ucap noire yang menyebutkan jika neptune adalah dewi purple heart juga dirinya

"oh... begitu ya. kok aku nggak melihatnya menjadi dewi malahan aku melihat dia sebagai anak cebol yang manja yang terlihat dari perilakunya itu"ucap arif yang berisi ledekan mendaratkan pernyataannya secara mulus sehingga semua yang disana menahan tawa berbeda dengan neptune yang menggembungkan pipinya yang bisa dilihat jika dia lagi ngambek

"aku bukan cebol aku lagi dalam masa pertumbuhan"ucap neptune dengan kesal

"iya-iya aku minta maaf"ucap arif dengan nada pasrah

"sebenarnya apa yang kamu katakan sangat benar arif. sebenarnya perilakunya berbanding terbalik jika dia sudah berada menjadi god mode"

"god mode? apa maksudmu adalah seseorang yang berubah dari bentuk biasa menjadi seorang dewi terkuat dengan menunjukkan sifat sesungguhnya?"tanya arif dan dibalas anggukan dari noire

"ya kelihatan seperti itulah. jika dia sangat manja dalam bentuk anak kecil maka dalam god mode dia akan memiliki sifat yang berbeda bahkan drastis"ucap noire

'apa dia sangat tegas ya jika dalam god mode? jika iya aku nggak mau macam-macam ni orang' batin arif yang kini mulai takut membayangkan jika dirinya bakal dihajar banyak pasukan ketika dia menghina atau mengejek neptune

"jadi kapan kalian akan menunjukkan god mode kalian?"tanya arif kepada noire

"tergantung kapan waktunya akan berubah menjadi dewi . dan juga jika kekuatan dewi kami sudah habis maka kekuatan dewi kami akan lenyap dan kembali ke wujud semula di dalam bentuk anak kecil"balas noire

"begitu ya"ucap arif

 **nguuuuung nguuuung nguuuung**

tak lama kemudian terdengarlah bunyi alarm di tv mereka dan disana menampakkan salah satu orang yakninya pelayan dari neptune

"ada apa? kenapa alarm berbunyi" tanya neptune kepada pelayannya untuk meminta situasi

"neptune-sama beberapa monster sedang menyerang permukiman penduduk. dan bisa dipastikan monster itu sedang berkumpul di ladang hijau lebih tepatnya di dataran nasuune" ucap pelayan itu yang menjelaskan situasi

"baiklah kami akan kesana" ucap noire

"berhati-hatilah monster ini sangat kuat"ucap pelayan itu

"baik"balas mereka serempak kecuali arif yang ingin tahu jenis monster yang ingin dia lawan dan ingin berlari menuju kelokasi kejadian

"tapi sebelum itu"ucap seseorang yang menghentikan gerak mereka. terlihatlah jika mereka melihat ada pemuda yang masih ditempatnya yang bersidekap di bawah dadanya

"bisakah kamu memberikan gambar monster yang akan kita lawan?" tanya arif

"bisa ini data dan foto monsternya" ucap pelayan yang memberikan foto dan data monster yang akan mereka lawan

"apa yang kamu lakukan arif-kun?"tanya neptune yang melihat arif lagi melihat data monster itu

"aku ingin tahu jenis monster juga datanya apalagi dibutuhkan kepintaran dalam melakukan serangan apalagi mengingat jika kalian berdua adalah dewi purple heart dan black heart yang pasti akan kehilangan kekuatan penuhnya jika menyerang secara asal-asalan dan itu bisa menyebabkan tenaga kalian cepat habis"jelas arif yang mulai menganalisis mengenai pertempuran membuat semuanya paham

"baiklah jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya uni

"dari yang aku lihat lawan kita adalah si imut dengan naga kuno" ucap arif yang memperlihatkan foto beruang yang berwarna biru dengan telinga coklat juga ekornya (sama dicanon) juga naga kuno

"dan dari jumlah hanya yang menang hanya surainu saja dan soal kekuatan naga kunolah yang mengungguli"ucap uni

"surainu siapa tuh?"tanya arif yang nggak tahu soal surainu

"itu nama monster yang kamu katakan si imut" ucap nepgear

"jadi gimana cara kita melawan mereka kan kita nggak mungkin menyerang mereka asal-asalan"ucap uni dan itu memang benar jika mereka nggak bisa menyerang secara asal-asalan

"kalau itu yang pertama aku ingin nepgear-chan,uni-chan,noire-chan,dan neptune-chan melawan surainu sementara sisanya akan melawan naga kuno"ucap arif yang menjelaskan strateginya

"tapi itu nggak mungkin kan? soalnya kita semua harus melakukan energy share"ucap nepgear

"energy share apa itu? baru pertama kali aku mendengar energy share"ucap arif yang tidak tahu enegy share

"energy share itu merupakan kepercayaan yang berasal dari masyarakat atau rakyat yang berasal dari wilayah kita sendiri dan itu menyebabkan kepercayaan CPU mereka meningkat. semakin meningkat kepercayaan mereka kepada CPU mereka masing-masing maka semakin besar pula energy share. begitupun sebaliknya"ucap noire yang menjelaskan energy share

"oh jadi intinya itu berasal dari kepercayaan rakyat kepada pemimpin ya?"tanya arif dan dibalas anggukan dari noire

"ya bisa dibilang begitu"balas noire

"jika seperti itu aku sudah punya strategi lain. untuk itu aku ingin 4 orang bertarung yakninya nepgear-chan,neptune-chan,noire-chan,dan iffy-chan sementara 2 orang yakninya compa-chan dan uni-chan melakukan pemotretan untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan rakyat dari CPU masing-masing" ucap arif yang menjelaskan strategi bertarung karena strategi bertarung sebelumnya ada masalah mengingat bahwa mereka harus melakukan energy share juga agar mendapatkan kepercayaan penuh dari rakyatnya

"baiklah kalian duluan saja ke sana aku punya sesuatu yang menarik untuk mengejutkan monster naga itu"ucap arif dengan seringainya

"memang hal menarik apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"tanya neptune

"nanti kalian akan mengetahuinya. sudah sana kalian pergilah dulu" ucap arif yang terkesan memberikan perintah

"baiklah kami akan pergi"ucap uni

"sampai jumpa di dataran sana ya"ucap nepgear

"ok" balas arif yang memberikan jempol

dan akhirnya semua orang itupun berangkat ke dataran nasuune untuk menghancurkan monster surainu dan naga kuno . sebelum itu compa melihat ke tempat arif biasa berdiri dan terlihat sama dia jika arif akan pergi ke ruang garasi motor

'ngapain si arif pergi kesana ya?'batin iffy yang masih melihat arif berjalan menuju ke area garasi motor 'lebih baik aku lihat dan ikuti saja' batin compa yang ingin ikut ke tempat arif

namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapatkan ada suara yang memanggilnya

"iffy-chan kamu mau kemana?"tanya compa yang melihat iffy yang mau pergi ke dalam apartemen lagi dan juga dilihat oleh semua orang disana

"kayaknya ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan kalian duluan saja nanti aku menyusul"ucap iffy berbohong karena dia ingin mengikuti gerak-gerik arif

"ya sudah kami duluan ya"ucap neptune tanpa rasa bersalah

"ehh. kamu yakin nih onee-chan?" tanya nepgear kepada kakaknya yang nggak peduli sama sekali

"dia kan hanya melupakan barangnya saja pasti dia akan menyusul kok"ucap neptune

akhirnya semua orang yakninya tim neptune yang terdiri dari nepgear dan iffy pergi kecuali compa yang mengikut gerak-gerik arif dan arif memberikan kejutan nantinya ketika ingin berhadapan dengan monster dan tim noire yang terdiri dari noire dan adiknya uni

setelah dirasa sudah aman. maka iffy mengikuti arif dari belakang agar tidak tahu. setelah dirasa sangat aman maka compa berdiri di belakang arif yang sudah ada digarasi motor termasuk dirinya

"arif-kun kamu ngapain disini?"tanya iffy kepada arif sehingga arif kaget karena ada orang yang mengikutinya

"ehhh. Iffy-chan. kamu ngapain disini?"tanya arif

"justru aku yang bertanya seperti itu kamu ngapain disini?"

"aku lagi melihat-lihat saja kok karena motornya keren semua"ucap arif yang nggak bisa berbohong

"bohong aku lihat kamu sedang merencanakan sesuatu hayo buat apa?"tanya iffy dengan tatapan menggoda sehingga arif bisa bernafas pasrah karena dia nggak bisa berbohong

"baiklah akan aku katakan. ini mengenai rencana barusan"ucap arif kepada Iffy

"maksudmu rencana serangan kejutan darimu?"tanya Iffy dan dibalas berupa anggukan dari arif

"iya. karena kita juga butuh serangan kejutan nantinya dan juga aku butuh motor dengan senjata beam di dekat lampunya atau kalau boleh senjata misil untuk menghabisi surainu nantinya"ucap arif yang membuat Iffy kaget dengan mata berbinar-binar karena didunia planeptune

"hee motor yang mengeluarkan beberapa misil dan laser ya?"tanya Iffy dengan mata berbinar-binar

"iya seperti itulah tapi kita cari dulu motor yang pas untuk serangan kejutan"ucap arif yang mana membuat Iffy kini antusias

"baiklah aku bantu"

"terima kasih" ucap arif yang berterima kasih kepada compa karena dia di dimensi lain dia tidak mendapatkan bantuan kawannya

"sama-sama"balas compa

lalu mereka berkeliling melihat ada berbagai macam motor. dan disana arif melihat salah satu motor yang modelnya sama persis dengan motor ninja didunianya

"Iffy-chan ini apa"tanya arif kepada compa

"oh itu adalah motor CBR250. dia memiliki kecepatan 300 km/jam dan juga dia bisa digunakan di berbagai medan"jelas Iffy secara singkat mengenai motor ninja didepannya itu

"wah.. kalau ini boleh nih digunakan untuk menggunakan misil nantinya"ucap arif. namun dia sadar seperti melupakan sesuatu mengenai rencananya

"oh ya Iffy-chan jika dari planeptune akan memakan butuh berapa jam untuk sampai di nasuune?"tanya arif

"mungkin sekitar 2 jam atau lebih jika berkendara. karena tempatnya jauh"

"dan berapa lama untuk memodifikasi kendaraan bermotor?"tanya arif lagi

"20 menit karena pemodifikasiaannya sangat cepat"balas Iffy

"baguslah kita tidak perlu khawatir lagi karena kita bisa menunggu hasil motornya sebentar lagi

 **sementara dengan tim neptune**

mereka semua yakninya tim neptune telah memakan waktu 1 jam untuk sampai di nasuune apalagi daerahnya cukup jauh

"aduh apa masih lama lagi ya untuk sampai di nasuune?"tanya neptune yang kini mulai mengeluh

"sabarlah onee-chan karena nasuune sangat jauh" balas adiknya yang bernama nepgear

"dan lagi kemana sih temanmu yang satunya. katanya barangnya ada yang ketinggalan tapi kok selama ini?"kesal noire karena temannya neptune tidak muncul apalagi hanya mengambil barang yang ketinggalan pasti tidak lama

'pasti Iffy-chan akan melakukan aksinya bersama arif-niichan. kusoo seharusnya aku ikut juga dengan mereka' batin nepgear karena dia tahu rencana dibalik Iffy sendiri dia mengatakan jika barangnya ketinggalan namun dibalik itu dia ingin melakukan aksinya dengan pemuda yang baru tinggal dengan mereka baru beberapa jam. sehingga dirinya nampak iri sekali

" ..oi... itu kok surainuu banyak banget ya?"tanya neptune dengan ekspresi kaget

"mungkin dia lagi berkembang biak entah dimana" ucap noire

"onee-chan ini semakin buruk jumlah surainu makin bertambah"

"kalau begini nggak ada pilihan lain selain bertempur"

akhirnya tim neptune mempersiapkan diri bahkan memasang kuda-kuda bertempur. setelah itu neptune maupun noire berubah menjadi black heart dan purple heart

"heh mari kita buktikan jika kita bisa menghabisinya" ucap noire dalam bentuk dewanya

"seharusnya itu kataku" ucap neptune dalam bentuk dewanya

akhirnya noire (black heart) dan neptune (purple heart) langsung melesat maju diiringi dengan uni dan nepgear sebagai petarung bagian tengah sedangkan Compa sebagai pendukung alias support yang kerjanya menambah darah dan juga sebagai pemotret aksi keren bertempur sehingga kepercayaan rakyat bertambah

 **skiptime dimana neptune,uni,nepgear,dan noire kalah**

baik CPU candidate maupun CPU mereka berempat kalah dalam pertarungan karena jumlah surainu lebih banyak dibandingkan diri mereka yang beranggotakan hanya 5 orang

"sial...kalau begini terus semua orang akan terkena imbasnya" ucap noire yang masih dalam bentuk black heart yang nampak kesal

"aku setuju denganmu mereka terlalu banyak dan sulit kita binasakan"ucap purple heart yang menyetujui perkataan dari noire (black heart)

"iiiiaaaaa" ucap Compa yang terikat oleh surainu karena dia juga kalah dalam support alias sebagai pendukung

'd-dareka tasukete' batin Compa yang nampak ingin menangis

 **psyiu psyiu jrash jrash**

tak lama kemudian terdengarlah bunyi laser yang muncul entah darimana dan membebaskan mereka dari surainu. mereka melihat siapa yang menyelamatkan mereka walau dalam keadaan meringis kesakitan

dan akhirnya sang tokoh utama yang bernama arif rahman sedang mengendarai motor ninja CBR250 modifikasi dengan compa yang menggunakan motor seperti ghost rider

"kalian nggak apa-apa?"tanya arif kepada 5 orang disana

"kami semua nggak apa-apa"

"arigatou Iffy-chan"ucap Compa dan dibalas anggukan oleh Iffy

"mereka berjumlah berapa sih?"tanya arif entah kepada siapa

"mereka berjumlah 1000 surainu. dan kami telah mengalahkannya yang berjumlah 5000 surainu" ucap nepgear

"begitu ya... baiklah yang ini serahkan kepadakuu" ucap arif yang tengah berlari dan berhenti mendadak ketika melihat dan berhadapn dengan surainu

"hati-hati mereka semua memang lemah, namun mereka tampak kuat jika mereka bersama-sama" ucap uni memperingati

"akan aku lakukan" balas arif yang langsung mengambil alat berubah rangernya

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATION" teriak arif yang langsung menekan nomor berubah dan memutar kepingan yang berbentuk lingkaran dan ada kompas disana. sehingga arifpun berubah menjadi ranger merah yang ada warna putih ditengahnya ditambah ada logo kompasnya di tengah dadanya (hampir sama dengan power ranger operation overdrive di cannon)

sementara semua yang melihat perubahan wujud dari arif rahman nampak membelalak kaget karena mereka baru bisa melihat power ranger yang sesungguhnya dengan mata kepala sendiri

"heh sekarang giliran kalian dihabisi" ucap arif yang melaju dan mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berlari kearah kerumunan surainu

jrash jrash syuuut~ jrash

sesampainya disana arif menebas horizontal kepada surainu yang menuju kearahnya dengan pedangnya, lalu dia menebas lagi secara vertikal ketika surainu yang lain menyerangnya dari belakang. mendapat insting mengatakan arifpun menghindar dan benar saja surainu itupun menyerang dia kembali sehingga dia bisa menghindar serangan itu yang menyebabkan surainu hanya memukul udara kosong

"baiklah jika kalian minta lebih akan aku layani. blue ranger akctivate" lalu arif memutar lagi alat berubahnya sehingga dia berubah menjadi ranger biru. sementara semua yang menyaksikan nampak kaget tak percaya lagi melihat arif berubah yang awalnya merah kini menjadi biru

"mau mencoba serangan tornadoku?" tanya arif yang yang kini lengan kanannya diganti dengan vortex driver

"yihaaaaaaa" teriak arif seperti orang koboi dan menyerang dengan serangan yang sangat kuat sehingga membuat surainu tinggal 12 ekor saja

"wow. ternyata seranganku terlalu kuat" ucap arif yang nampak agak narsis sehingga membuat teman barunya jatuh sweetdrop

"apa dia sering seperti itu?" tanya uni entah kepada siapa

"kurasa ini pertama kalinya dia seperti itu" ucap nepgear dengan senyum canggungnya

"waktunya redline" ucap arif sehingga nampak kini backgroundnya diganti dengan speed meter dibelakang badannya sehingga dia melesat seperti mobil balap sehingga semua surainu kini lenyap seketika tanpa sisa

"now that i said the attack" ucap arif yang nampak senyum didalam helmnya sendiri

setelah pertempuran berhasil dimenangkan oleh tim neptune kini arif melihat kebelakang dan terlihat jika kondisi dari tim neptune sudah dikatakan agak parah

"neptune-chan kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya arif yang membantu neptune (purple heart) berdiri dan terlihat jika neptune (purple heart) meringis kesakitan ketika menahan sakit yang luar biasa yang berasal dari kakinya. dan ketika arif lihat nampaklah jika kaki neptune (purple heart) berwarna biru keunguan

"compa-chan" ucap arif sehingga compa tahu dan langsung mengangguk dan berjalan menuju neptune dan mengobati kaki neptune yang keseleo dan terlihat jika neptune nampak tersenyum simpul jika arif sedang mengkhawatirkannya bahkan noire dan uni juga dia khawatir

TBC

sekian dulu gan untuk chapter 1 sang ranger di dunia game . untuk chapter berikutnya akan aku buat yang sangat seru nantinya dimana arif akan melawan ancient dragon. ya walau agak sedikit menguras isi otakku

====arif4342 out====


	2. bertarung dengan 2 naga kuno

yo agan semua perkenalkan nama aku arif4342 seorang author yang ingin masuk kedunia game. dan hari ini aku akan melanjutkan chapter 2 dari sang renger didunia game . mari kita lihat saja ke TKP

chapter 2 : arif vs 2 ancient dragon

setelah itu arif membantu neptune yang masih dalam bentuk purple heart berdiri karena neptune tidak bisa berjalan sempurna dan dia nampaknya akan berjalan pincang berbeda dengan uni, nepgear, dan noire yang masih bisa berjalan walau mereka menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya akibat dikalahkan oleh surainu

"neptune naiklah" ucap arif yang jongkok dan mempersilahkan neptune untuk naik kebadannya

"apa nggak merepotkan kamu?" tanya purple heart. namun dibalas dengan senyum hangat

"sama sekali nggak aku sudah menganggap lastation dan planeptune sebagai keluargaku sendiri" ucap arif yang senyum hangat kepada neptune sehingga neptune naik ke punggung arif dan dibantu oleh compa

dan uni keheranan termasuk noire yang bersebelahan dengan nepgear sehingga mereka bertanya kepada nepgear

"nepgear-chan. kenapa arif-san nampak peduli dengan kita padahal diakan teman baru kita yang 3 jam lalu" ucap uni yang berbisik kepada nepgear yang meminta penjelasan

"soalnya arif-niichan itu dari dulu tidak ada yang peduli kepadanya baik keluarganya maupun temannya sendiri sehingga dia menghidupi kehidupannya secara mandiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. dan dia dari dulu sudah sangat peduli kepada orang lain walau orang lain itu ada yang menerima kebaikannya ataupun yang tidak mau. dan dia sudah memiliki hewan peliharaan di dunia miliknya yang berbentuk kucing dan menganggap kucing itu sebagai keluarganya" balas nepgear sambil berbisik ke uni sehingga membuat uni kaget mendengar penjelasan dari nepgear termasuk noire yang berhadapan dengan nepgear sehingga dia juga ikut kaget mendengar ucapan dari nepgear.

'semenderita itukah dirinya ketika dia telah membantu dengan lapang dada sementara orang lain tidak menganggap dia ada?' batin uni dan noire yang bertanya dan larut dalam kesedihan. dan itu terbukti arif membantu dirinya juga noire sebagai kakaknya untuk diobati karena habis menderita luka di badannya.

dan mereka sudah membayangkan jika mereka diposisi arif pasti mereka minta bunuh diri jika diacuhkan apalagi tidak dianggap sama sekali

tak lama kemudian muncullah 2 ekor naga yang berukuran sedang yang terlihat jika naga itu berusia remaja tengah menatap sekelompok orang yang berada dibawahnya sehingga menyebabkan naga itu melaju kebawah dengan cepat

sementara itu arif nampak kesal dimana dia harus melawan musuh super kuat dari yang lain apalagi berkembang biak

"untuk sementara kalian beristirahat saja dulu. biar aku melawan mereka" ucap arif dengan serius sehingga menyebabkan neptune dan yang lainnya kaget melawan 2 ekor naga kuno yang benar saja

" apa kamu gila? aku nggak mau kamu mati konyol disini" ucap purple heart kepada arif dengan nada khawatir

"terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku neptune-chan. sekali lagi aku akan melawan mereka berdua karena bagiku kalian sudah berjuang dengan keras dan sekarang apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu membantu kalian karena kalian adalah tempat aku bisa berteduh" ucap arif yang menampilkan senyum walau tidak kelihatan karena berada didalam helm rangernya

sementara yang lain nampak kaget mendengar penuturan arif yang sangat hangat sehingga menyebabkan neptune menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis termasuk noire dan yang lain

"sudah kalian jangan menangis ya. aku ingin kalian bisa tertawa dengan senyum hangat kalian" ucap arif sehingga semua nampak menghapuskan airmata mereka dan tersenyum dengan hangat berbeda dengan uni dan nepgear walau bagaimanapun mereka akan menangis dengan kehangatan yang luar biasa

tak lama kemudian arifpun berjalan menuju uni dan nepgear dan memeluk mereka berdua sehingga menyebabkan uni dan nepgear kaget ketika tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh arif

"sudah nggak apa-apa kok. aku senang kalian bisa menangis untukku dan mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. karena kalian berdua sudah aku anggap sebagai adik kandungku sendiri" ucap arif sehingga uni dan nepgear memeluk arif dengan tangisan sesunggukan dan terlihat jika noire, neptune, iffy, dan compa nampak tersenyum hangat melihat kejadian didepan mata mereka sendiri

'haaah indahnya pemandangan ini' batin mereka kompak

grooooarrr rooooooaarrrr

tak lama kemudian adegan romantis itu terganggu oleh teriakan naga yang mulai melaju cepat kearah arif sehingga arif mulai melepas pelukan kepada uni dan nepgear

"baiklah kalian jaga kakak kalian. biar onii-chan melawan mereka" ucap arif sehingga nampak nepgear mengangguk walau dirinya nampak khawatir kepada arif

"baiklah karena kalian berdua mulai jadi pengganggu ada baiknya kalian aku musnahkan dari sini" ucap arif yang mengeluarkan pedang didekat pinggangnya

lalu arif berlari ke arah naga pertama dan menebas naga pertama itu dengan kuat. dan dia mendapat radar bahaya bahwa serangan selanjutnya akan datang dan benar saja naga ancient kedua melawan dia balik sehingga menyebabkan arif terseret beberapa meter karena dia berada di atas kepala naga ancient pertama

"kalian benar-benar membuatku muak. rasakan ini" ucap arif yang mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian ranger biru.

wush duak blaaaar

lalu arifpun terbang dan berada di atas naga kedua tanpa dia sadarii. terlihat jika ekor naga itu menyerang arif sehingga menyebabkan arif terlempar kebawah dengan cepat dan menabrak tanah dengan sangat keras

"arif-niiiichan"teriak nepgear yang melihat jika kakak angkatnya jatuh dengan kecepatan luar biasa

'sial. mereka jika bekerja sama sangat merepotkan sekali' batin arif lalu dia berdiri lagi . lalu dia berlari kembali ke arah 2 naga yang kuno dan setiap dia berlari maka dia akan terkena tembakan oleh bola api dari naga tersebut. namun karena arif sudah tahu dia langsung menghindar dengan cepat dan melompat ke tempat bebatuan berada.

"heeeyaaaaaaah"teriak arif yang menebas ekor naga kuno yang ingin mementalkan arif sekali lagi ayun arif langsung memutuskan ekor naga itu begitu pula dengan naga satunya lagi. tak laama kemudian dia melihat ada serangan berikutnya kembali yang akan kembali dia lancarkan. dan dugaannya benar 2 naga itu kembali ingin menyemburkan api yang cukup besar kepada arif yang membuat dirinya belum siap membuat pertahanan

 **boom**

namun sudah terlambat. 2 naga itu kembali melayangkan serangan bola api dan membuat arif jatuh kebawah dengan luar biasa dan menabrak tanah

 **ditempat neptune dan anggota timnya berada**

"onii-chan"teriak nepgear yang tidak terima jika kakak angkatnya terkena serangan api itu kembali. akhirnya nepgear berlari ke arah kakak angkatnya. namun, dicegah oleh uni adiknya noire

"kenapa Uni-chan...aku ingin menyelamatkan onii-chan" ucap nepgear yang tidak terima jika dia dihalangi untuk membantu kakak angkatnya

"tidak boleh, nepgear-chan" ucap uni yang menghalangi nephear ke tempat arif berada

"kenapa...aku ingin menyelamatkan onii-chan...hiks...aku tidak mau dia mati" ucap nepgear yang kini bersikukuh untuk membantu arif dengan airmatanya yang jatuh dan membasahi kedua pipinya yang manis

"sudah aku katakan...tidak boleh" bentak uni yang membuat nepgear kaget bersama anggota timnya. karena ini kalli pertama uni membentak nepgear

"kenapa kamu seperti ini uni-chan?"tanya nepgear

"dengarkan aku... aku mengerti apa yang kamu rasakan... tapi kita tidak boleh menghalangi kakak angkatmu... aku paham rasanya bagaimana kehilangan seseorang yang berharga... tapi dengarkan aku sekali ini saja... kamu tidak boleh pergi karena dia tidak ingin merepotkan kita semua... apalagi dia sudah menganggap kita semua sebagai bagian dari keluarganya" jelas uni yang membuat nepgear berhenti memberontak

"untuk sekarang kita harus percaya kepada kakak kamu. bukan, keluarga kita yang harus kita percaya" tambah uni yang membuat nepgear kini berada dalam keadaan terduduk. karena dia sama sekali nggak terima jika kakak angkatnya bertarung sendiri melawan 2 naga kuno apalagi naga kuno itu merupakan naga terkuat didunia ini

 **kembali ke tempat pertarungan**

'sial ternyata apinya sangat panas sekali' batin arif

'tapi bagaimana caranya membuat 2 naga itu turun kebawah ya? aku yakin pastii ada cara nih' batin arif yang nampak berpikir sambil memperhatikan 2 naga yang terbang dengan sayapnya

"begitu rupanya" ucap arif yang menyadari jika dia tinggal memutuskan sayapnya lagi

akhirnya arifpun bangkit dan kembali berlari kearah 2 naga itu kembali. ketika dia nampak ada bebatuan yang diameternya seukuran manusia. arif nampak menyeringai jika dia akan dengan mudah memutuskan sayap naga jika dia memakai batu itu sebagai tumpuan loncatnya

 **tep duosh**

sekali hentak arifpun berada di punggung naga atau lebih tepatnya berada di dekat sayapnya. ketika berada diatas sana, arifpun dengan cepat menggunakan pedangnya untuk menebas sepasang sayap naga kuno tersebut begitupun dengan naga satunya lagi

 **boom**

lalu 2 naga itupun terjun bebas dengan kecepatan luar biasa dan menabrak tanah dengan sangat keras sehingga menghasilkan kawah yang cukup besar. sementara arif dia nampak mendarat mulus di tanah sambil memegang pinggangnya yang terkena serangan ekor naga tersebut

'cih baru mendarat saja sudah sesakit ini..bagaimana nantinya jika aku turun dengan kecepatan super dan mendarat mulus seperti ini lagi?' batin arif yang nampak masih memegang pinggangnya yang sakit

"heyaaaah" akhirnya arifpun berlari menuju 2 naga itu dan menebas kembali ke arah 2 naga itu dengan brutal dan sadis. ketika sudah hampir mencapai 15 menit pertarungan yang sangat menguras tenaga dan menghabisi 2 naga kuno itu, akhirnya 2 naga itupun musnah dan menjadi partikel cahaya

setelah menghabisi 2 naga itu, arifpun kembali ke wujud semula dan tumbang di tempat dan membuat semua tim neptune berlari kearah arif begitupun dengan nepgear dan uni. mereka berdua berlari dengan sangat kencang dan menuju arif yang tergeletak tak berdaya tak terkecuali dengan noire, dan neptune begitupun dengan compa dan iffy. mereka berdua menggunakan kendaraan seperti motor dan menuju arif yang nampak tumbang. ketika diperiksa oleh compa yang ahli di bidang pengobatan terlihat jika denyut nadinya masih terasa dan membuat dia bernafas lega

"bagaimana dengannya compa-chan?"tanya noire

"dia nggak apa-apa hanya faktor kelelahan saja yang membuat dia pingsan" ucap compa yang membuat semua mendesah lega

'onii-chan' batin nepgear yang memeluk arif dan membenamkan wajah arif didadanya dengan perasaan campur aduk. senang, sedih, marah, dan bahagia yang bercampur menjadi satu

'yokatta. arif-kun baik-baik saja' batin semuanya kompak yang melihat kondisi arif yang baik-baik saja

 **TBC**

 **baiklah mungkin segini dulu untuk chapter 2 ffn ini. jika kalian bertanya apakah benar aku nggak punya teman? maka jawaban itu aku jawab iya karena semua temanku semasa aku SMA hanya memanfaatkan kepintaranku saja agar mereka bisa lulus. dan itulah kenapa aku benci memiliki banyak teman karena memiliki banyak teman akan membuat kamu tidak bisa membedakan mana yang baik maupun yang buruk**

 **dan untuk chapter 3 nanti akan ada dimana aku akan pergi jalan-jalan mengelilingi planeptune serta 3 wilayah lain yang aku yakini kalian para reader pasti tahu**

 **nah sekian dulu untuk chapter 2. tolong tinggalkan review serta kritikan mengenai ffn ini agar ffn ini akan menjadi semakin menarik kembali**

 **==========arif4342 log out==========**


	3. Chapter 3 : mengelilingi kota planeptune

baiklah semua balik lagi dengan author arif4342. nah kali ini aku akan melanjutkan ffnku yang nyaris lumutan ini. namanya sang ranger didunia game. nah mari kita lihat langsung di TKP

 **sang ranger legenda**

 **summary : arif rahman adalah anak yang berasal dari dimensi manusia, entah kenapa dia berada di dunia yang serba futuristik. dan dia juga memiliki kekuatan ranger dan juga setiap harinya dia membawa alat berubah menjadi power ranger yang dikenal sebagai operation overdrive serta membawa tabletnya sebagai alat bantu dalam berkomunikasi dengan yang lainnya apalagi dia membawa laptop untuk menonton anime dan membuat ceritanya di laptop itu**

 **pair : arif x harem**

 **rated: T dan M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

 **warn: ooc, EyD berantakan ,dsb**

 **Diclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia bukan milik saya karena saya pinjam karakternya**

chapter 3 mengelilingi kota planeptune

disore hari yang cerah nampak seorang pemuda yang sedang terbaring diranjangnya dan terlihat jika orang itu terdapat perban dipipinya bahkan dipinggangnya dan orang itu adalah arif rahman sang ranger yang terhempas didimensi yang serba futuristik

"ngghh..." akhirnya arif membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan terlihat jika dia sudah berada disebuah ruangan yang lebar dan besar. dan ketika dia melihat kesamping dia sudah berada dikamarnya yang sangat besar dan luas ditambah berada didekat laptop

"aku sudah didalam kamar ya?" tanya arif yang nampak baru bangun. namun, terdengar interupsi seseorang kepada arif

"eit..kamu nggak boleh bangun harus istirahat dulu" ucap sosok itu yang bergender perempuan memakai topi penyihir, memakai dress warna ungu, memiliki sepasang sayap, dan terbang dengan menggunakan buku atau permadani

"woah..."teriak arif kaget yang membuat sesosok peri itu kaget

"sejak kapan kamu disana?" tanya arif kepada peri itu yang nampak sedang tersenyum kecut jika dirinya telah membuat sang ranger itu kaget setengah mati

"sejak kamu baru bangun dari tidurmu" ucap peri itu

"begitu ya... yang lain pada kemana?" tanya arif melihat jika dirinya saja yang berada dikamarnya

"kalau si neptune-chan dengan yang lain mereka berada di ruangan keluarga" ucap peri itu

"oh ya. Nama kamu siapa? perkenalkan namaku arif rahman" ucap arif yang mengulurkan tangannya

"perkenalkan namaku histoire sebuah core yang berada di wilayah ini" ucap peri itu yang dikenal histoire

"salam kenal histoire-chan" ucap arif yang menambah suffik-chan pada nama histoire yang membuat histoire merona tipis

"oh ya aku mau ke tempat neptune-chan sama yang lain dulu" ucap arif yang kini nampak berdiri dan menahan sakit di pinggangnya akibat hempasan 2 ekor ancient dragon yang membuat badannya nyeri

"tak boleh ... kamu harus istirahat karena proses pemuihanmu sangat lama kurasa sekitar 4 hari" jelas histoire yang membuat arif kaget selama itukah dirinya harus pulih pikir arif

 **zwuuung**

tak lama kemudian terdengarlah bunyi pintu yang bergeser otomatis yang membuat arif dan histoire menoleh . dan rupanya yang datang adalah nepgear yang membawa semangkuk bubur dan air yang sedikit panas. Dan lagi Nepgear datang dengan semua temannya

"ohhh...Arif-niichan" ucap nepgear yang senang arif bangun dan berlari membawa semangkuk bubur

dan ketika hampir jatuh kewajah arif karena kesandung kaki, Arif pun langsung menerjang Nepgear dan memegang pinggang Nepgear agar tidak jatuh yang dibantu Histoire yang menahan makanan Arif yang nyaris jatuh

"kamu nggak apa-apa kan, Nepgear-chan?" tanya arif kepada nepgear yang nampak memegang pinggangnya

"daijoubu desu, Arif-niichan" ucap Nepgear yang menahan malu di wajahnya

"Lain kali hati-hati ya, Nepgear-chan.. aku nggak mau kamu kenapa-napa, apalagi dengan onee-chanmu juga temanmu itu" ucap arif kepada nepgear yang nampak khawatir serta melihat kearah Neptune, Uni, Compa, If, dan Noire. dan bagi yang dilirik oleh arif nampak merona tipid diwajah mereka yang sangat manis apalagi cantik

"Iya lain kali aku akan hati-hati, Arif-niichan" ucap Nepgear

"Memang kamu membawa apa kekamarku, Nepgear-chan?" tanya Arif

"Aku membawa bubur sama air yang tidak terlalu panas dan dingin"

"Begitu ya, terima kasih atas bantuanmu Nepgear-chan" ucap Arif

"Jangan lupakan aku dong" rengek histoire

"aku tidak akan melupakanmu kok, Histoire-chan"

"oh ya apa kamu nggak akan lupa untuk datang ke acara dimana perjanjian itu akan dibuat?" tanya perempuan yang berambut hitam ikat twintail yang bernama Noire

"Aku tidak akan lupa kok, Noire-chan. dan lagi apa kamu juga akan ikut, Arif-kun?" jawab serta tanya Neptune kepada arif

"Aku rasa dia ha-"

"Aku ikut" ucap Arif yang memotong ucapan Histoire yang membuat Histoire cemberut mendengarnya

"kenapa kamu cemberut, Histoire-chan?" tanya Arif

"kamu kan sedang sakit dan lagi pemulihanmu kan cukup lama" Ucap Histoire

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Histy-chan benar, Arif-kun... kamu harus tetap disini untuk memulihkan kondisimu dulu" Ucap Neptune yang menyetujui ucapan dari Histoire walau dalam hatinya dia nampak kecewa jika Arif tidak diperbolehkan ikut dan dia berharap jika Arif bisa hadir di acara konferensi itu. Namun, kali ini dia harus kecewa mengingat jika kondisi dari Arif tidak memungkinkan untuk datang

" ya sudah nggak apa-apa kok..." Ucap Arif walau didalam hati dia nampak kecewa jika dirinya nggak bisa bertemu dengan teman Neptune yang lain

Lalu Arifpun kembali berbaring dikamarnya dibantu Histoire dan Nepgear. Ketika sudah berbaring nampaklah jika Arif tengah disuapin oleh Nepgear walau dia nampak malu jika dirinya tengah disuapin oleh adiknya Neptune

Padahal dirinya ingin makan sendiri. Namun, karena tolak Nepgear dan sikap bersikukuhnya Arifpun akhirnya pasrah dan membiarkan dirinya disuapin oleh Nepgear. bahkan kalau minum malah dibantu adiknya Noire yang bernama Uni yang kini membuat Arif mati menahan malu apalagi wajahnya kini seperti kepiting rebus siap santap

"oh ya neptune-chan. bisa kita berbicara di luar sebentar?" tanya Noire yang nampak berbisik kepada neptune

"memang apa yang ingin kamu katakan?" tanya Neptune kepada Noire dengan heran nggak biasanya nih kawannya yang satu ini apalagi suka menyendiri bertanya kepadanya

"sebaiknya kita bicarakan saja empat mata di luar. ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu" ucap noire kepada neptune yang nampak berbisik

"baiklah kita akan keluar" ucap neptune yang nampak mendesah pasrah

disaat neptune dan noire ingin keluar ada sesosok yang menginterupsinya. yap itu adalah adiknya neptune yang bernama Nepgear

"onee-chan mau kemana?" tanya Nepgear kepada Neptune kakaknya yang sangat hyperaktif

"Ada yang ingin aku bahas sebentar sama Noire-chan" ucap Neptune karena dirinya yakin jika ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan oleh Noire

Akhirnya Nepgear mengangguk mendengar ucapan Neptune sang kakaknya sendiri karena bisa jadi mengenai masalah konferensi yang akan dilakukan besok pagi. Akhirnya Neptune dan Noire telah berada di luar kamar Aif sendiri

"Memang apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan,Noire-chan?" tanya Neptune kepada Noire

"aku ingin kamu menjelaskan kenapa adikmu sangat peduli kepada orang asing itu?" tanya Noire yang nampak serius sehingga si Neptune nggak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rahasia Arif sendiri. akhirnya dia mendesah pasrah dan berkata

"haah~.. sebenarnya Arif-kun berasal dari tempat yang jauh. Aku sendiri nggak tahu itu dimana karena dia mengatakan berasal dari kota Payakumbuh. ketika aku sama Nepgear juga sama If dan Compa-chan aku ingin dia menceritakan kisahnya. Namun apa yang aku dapatkan..." jeda neptume yamg kini masang wajah yang agak murung

"Kisahnya berisi kisah masa lalu yang sangat menyedihkan, kelam, dan berisi kegelapan. Dia merupakan bahan bullian disekolahnya bahkan korban pencemoohan dan juga teman-temannya hanya ingin uangnya saja bahkan kepintarannya. Jika sudah tak berguna lagi maka dibuang dan ditelantarkan. Dan lagi orang tuanya tidak begitu peduli sama dia bahkan ketika Nepgear-chan bertanya apakah dirinya itu punya hewan peliharaan? dirinya jawab bahwa dia punya hewan peliharaan yang kucing bahkan dirinya menganggap jika kucing itu merupakan kakak bahkan saudaranya sendiri ketika bercerita. Dan yang membuat aku bangga..."

"Dia nggak pernah menyerah dan selalu ada sahabatnya disisinya yang telah mengenal sifat Arif-kun seperti apa. dan paling membuatku bangga adalah dirinya pernah membuat berbagai macam senjata bahkan keamanan dan perlindungan tingkat tinggi walau sang hacker tidak bisa menerobos ataupun masuk. dan dirinya juga dijuluki sang pelindung ditempat itu yang membuat sahabat yang mengenal Arif-kun sangat bangga bahkan kawannya yang suka membulli dan mencemoohnya sangat iri jika Arif-kun sudah menjadi orang yang penting" Jelas Neptune kepada Noire yang membuat Noire sedih mendengar kisah masa lalu Arif yang berisi kegelapan, rasa sakit hati, dll. setelah Neptune selesai membacakan ceritanya terlihat noire sangat sedih dan senang yang bercampur menjadi satu. sedih mendengar kisah Arif yang sangat menyedihkan, dan senang ketika mendengar jika Arif kembali memberikan serangan kejutan

"oh ya Noire-chan, apa si Blanc dan Vert akan datang ke konferensi perjanjian damai antar wilayah?" tanya Neptune dan dibalas anggukan oleh Noire

"iya katanya mereka mau mengikuti perjanjian damai kita, dan mereka juga penasaran ketika berita seorang power ranger datang kesini" ucap Noire dan dibalas anggukan setuju dari neptune karena berita itu membuat 2 pemimpin wilayah itu sangat penasaran dan antusias mendengar ada seorang power ranger datang kesini

"Tapi kita nggak bisa membawa Arif-kun kesana mengingat kondisinya" jawab Neptune dan dibalas anggukan noire dengan wajah yang nggak bisa dibaca

 **zwuuung**

tak lama kemudian Arifpun keluar dari ruangan yang membuat Neptune dan Noire kaget jika orang yang menjadi power ranger itu keluar ruangan dengan keadaan memegang pinggangnya yang sakit akibat hempasan dari 2 ekor naga kuno yang sakitnya melebihi sebuah cambuk

"kenapa kamu keluar ruangan, Arif-kun?" tanya Neptune

"kata Arif-niichan. dia ingin melihat kota Planeptune, dan mengelilingi kota Planeptune karena Arif-niichan bosan didalam kamar terus" jelas Nepgear yang merangkul Arif disisi kiri dan dibantu oleh Uni disisi kanan

"baiklah kalian semua hati-hati ya. Aku sebagai kakakmu mengkhawatirkan kamu juga Nepgear-chan" ucap Neptune yang kini memasang wajah agak cemas kepada Nepgear

"Tenang saja, kami berdua akan menjaga mereka, Neptune-chan" ucap Compa dan dibalas anggukan dari If

"kalau begitu mereka kuserahkan kepada kalian, Compa-chan dan If-chan" ucap Noire karena dirinya juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan si Uni adik kandungnya sendiri

"iya, serahkan yang ini pada kami" ucap Compa dengan pede

akhirnya mereka berlima jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Planeptune yang serba canggih. sementara kedua kakaknya ditinggal di Basilicom milik Neptune . Dan lagi terlihat diraut wajah Neptune dan Noire, mereka berdua sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Arif yang nampak memegang pinggangnya yang nyeri bahkan mereka berdua juga mengkhawatirkan Nepgear dan Uni yang merupakan adik kandung mereka sendiri apalagi status mereka berdua sebagai CPU Candidate

 **di kota Planeptune**

di kota Planeptune, nampak jika Arif, Nepgear, Uni, Compa, dan If sedang jalan-jalan kekota Planeptune dan terlihat jika Nepgear tengah memandang Arif dengan tatapan khawatir. menyadari ada yang memandangnya, Arif melihat orang yang memandangnya dan rupanya Nepgear yang tengah memandang Arif dengan tatapan khawatir

"Ada apa, Nepgear-chan?" tanya Arif yang membuat Nepgear sadar dari lamunannya

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, Arif-niichan" ucap Nepgear yang tengah berbohong

"Lalu kenapa kamu khawatir kepadaku?" tanya arif kembali

"mungkin hanya perasaan Onii-chan kali" ucap Nepgear yang membuat Arif menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Namun, dia langsung tidak peduli lagi karena itu bukan hal yang penting

"oh ya, Arif-niichan" ucap Uni yang membuat Arif melihat kearah Uni

"ada apa Uni-chan?" tanya Arif yang membuat Uni merona jika namanya ditambahkan suffiks-chan.

"e-etto, apa Onii-chan mau datang ke basilicom milik onee-chan?"tanya Uni

"Tentu saja aku mau. tapi nama tempatmu apa?" tanya arif

"nama tempatnya adalah Lastation. disini ada 4 wilayah dimana wilayah itu masing-masing dijaga oleh basilicom dan CPU masing-masing. salah satunya adalah planeptune yang dijaga kakakku, lalu Lastation dijaga oleh kakaknya Uni, lalu lowee dijaga oleh Blanc, dan terakhir adalah Leanbox. tempat itu dijaga oleh vert. dan mereka bereempat memiliki nama mereka sendiri jika mereka menjadi goddess. seperti onee-chanku memiliki nama Purple Heart, lalu onee-chan Uni-chan memiliki nama Black Heart, lalu Blanc memiliki nama White Heart, dan terakhir adalah vert yang memiliki nama Green Heart" bukan Uni yang menjawab melainkan Nepgear

"heeeh... ternyata kakak kalian dan temannya sangat hebat ya?" puji Arif

"ya begitulah" ucap Uni

"oh ya. Sejak kita jalan-jalan barusan, kenapa aku lihat disini yang banyak hanya perempuannya saja? laki-laki pada kemana?" tanya arif

"karena disini memiliki perbandingan rasio yang sangat besar dan jumlah perbandingannya hanya 2:8. Sehingga, jumlah laki-laki sangat berkurang atau bisa dikatakan sangat langka" ucap uni yang kali ini menjelaskan

"memang kenapa?" tanya arif kembali

"soalnya daya tahan tubuh perempuan jauh lebih kuat dari daya tahan tubuh laki-laki. Sehingga, kebanyakan perempuan jarang sakit dan meninggal" jelas Uni

"apa itu juga pernah terjadi dibasilicom kakakmu, blanc, dan vert itu?" tanya arif dan dibalas anggukan dari Uni

"ya begitulah. jadi kebanyakan laki-laki disini sudah mulai punah dan menjadi langka. sehingga kebanyakan perempuan akan menjadi buas jika melihat laki-laki bahkan anak kecil malahan minta kawin" jelas Uni yang membuat arif terperangah dan merinding

"oh ya bagaimana jika kita istirahat disitu dulu?" tanya Nepgear yang menunjuk Caffee yang sangat mewah dan terkesan indah

"ayo" ucap mereka berempat setuju dengan ucapan setuju

akhirnya Nepgear, Uni, Compa, If, dan Arif masuk kedalam Caffee mewah itu yang membuat Arif terperangah dan membuat mulutnya menganga lebar

'ini Caffee. Kurasa ini bisa disebut Restoran ketimbang Caffee' batin Arif yang melihat isi didalam Caffee yang terkesan mewah apalagi didalam sana mejanya sangat futuristik

"selamat datang, okyaku-san" ucap maid disana dengan senyum hangatnya

"ano kami mau pesan sesuatu" ucap Nepgear

"baiklah silahkan menuju meja sini" ucap maid yang membawa mereka berlima ke meja yang kosong. sesampainya disana, maid itu langsung memberikan daftar menu makan dan minum

"baiklah kalian ingin pesan apa?" tanya maid itu yang langsung mengeluarkan kertas dan pulpen

"aku pesan susu coklat panas"

"aku teh panas"

"aku jus jeruk"

"aku kopi yang terenak"

"aku mau teh susu"

"baiklah kalian tunggu disini ya?" akhirnya maid itupun pergi menuju kasir dan memberikan kertas tersebut kepada sang kasir yang membuat sang kasir berteriak untuk memberikan instruksinya

"oh ya menurutmu apa tidak aneh, Nepgear-chan?" tanya Uni yang membuat Nepgear melirik kearahnya

"memang kenapa kamu berbicara seperti itu, Uni-chan?" tanya Nepgear balik

"soalnya aku ngerasa aneh, sejak kapan 2 ekor ancient dragon tiba dan lagi sejak kapan lawan kita menjadi 500.000 surainu?" tanya Uni yang membuat semua kembali memasang wajah berpikir

"apa pada saat kita bertempur kalian nggak nyadar jika ada seseorang memanggil monster itu?" tanya arif yang dibalas gelengan kepala dari mereka berempat

"kurasa itu nggak mungkin Arif-niichan. Jika ada seseorang yang pandai memanggil monster paling hanya sekitar 50 sampai 300 ekor monster dan mereka akan sangat mustahil memanggil 2 ekor ancient dragon" jelas Nepgear

"tapi itu bisa sajakan? Sebab pasti ada orang yang sangat pandai memanggil ribuan monster bahkan ratusan ekor monster" ucap Uni yang memberikan pendapat

"tapi menurutku bisa jadi karena ada yang kurang mempercayai CPU masing-masing" ucap If yang memberikan pendapat

"apa maksudmu, If-chan?"tanya compa

"kalian tahu sendirikan. Setiap basilicom pasti dipimpin oleh CPU masing-masing dan lagi pasti akan banyak jenis pemberontakan yang akan dilakukan oleh beberapa kelompok mengingat kepemimpinan CPU ada yang becus maupun nggak becus. dan lagi pasti hanya satu orang mengingat jika orang itu sangat membenci para CPU" jelas If

"kurasa apa yang kamu katakan ada benarnya If. tapi pertanyaanku satu nih" ucap arif

"kenapa pada saat kita mau menyerang para surainu aku melihat ada tembok yang hancur sedangkan data yang aku minta dari maid di tempat basilicom neptune mengatakan bahwa tembok itu sangat kuat bahkan sangat kokoh dan nggak bisa ditembus oleh apapun meski itu monster sekalipun?" tanya Arif dengan serius yang membuat 3 perempuan itu kaget kecuali Iffy

"ya. Akupun ada mendengar juga sedikit dari data yang kamu tinggalkan digarasi sesaat kamu mau memodifikasi motor ninja itu. Memang pada dasarnya tembok yang dipakai di masing-masing Basilicom sangat kuat bahkan anti peluru dan serangan dan juga didalam basilicom juga dipasang kaca anti peluru. Dan itu membuatku heran apa penyebab tembok itu bisa hancur padahal tembok itu sangat kuat?" tanya Iffy yang terlihat mengerti

"Kita juga tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, yang pasti cerita ini menjadi rahasia aja dulu karena kita nggak mau membuat seluruh warga di beberapa basilicom sangat cemas, khawatir, dan takut" ucap Arif yang membuat semua mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Arif karena memang benar cerita itu nggak boleh disebarkan karena bisa saja membuat seluruh warga nation akan takut, khawatir, dan cemas

"maaf membuat menunggu okyaku-san. pesanan telah tiba" ucap maid itu yang membawa berbagai jenis minuman yang sangat enak

"silahkan menikmati okyaku-san" ucap maid itu yang kini pergi darisana dan menuju tempat duduk khusus staff

"kopinya enak banget" puji arif karena dia menikmati kopi yang terenak di kota planeptune

"iya aku setuju denganmu, Arif-niichan" ucap Nepgear yang setuju begitupun dengan yang lain

setelah minum dan membayar minuman serta keluar dari ruang kafe itu, kini Arif berdecak kagum melihat showroom yang berisi mobil canggih begitu juga dengan motor di sebelah showroom mobil itu apalagi motor disana kebanyakan motor ninja H2R yang merupakan motor yang memiliki kecepatan diatas 360km/jam. dan Arifpun ingin membuatnya

setelah acara berjalan-jalan berakhir, nampak arif tersenyum puas melihatnya apalagi kota basilicom planeptune sangat nyaman apalagi bahan bakarnya matahari dan listrik jadi tidak menghasilkan asap dan pasti ramah lingkungan

"bagaimana rasanya, Arif-niichan?"tanya Nepgear kepada Arif yang membuat arif meliriknya dan tersenyum

"aku sangat senang melihat kota planeptune. kotanya sangat indah banget, juga ramah lingkungan apalagi tenang dan damai" ucap Arif yang membuat Nepgear senyum mendengar ucapannya

"oh ya tadi aku lihat kamu sampai tersenyum melihat motor ninja H2R itu? apa diduniamu tidak pernah dikasih motor ninja?" tanya Uni dan dibalas anggukan setuju dari Iffy ketika melihat Arif tergila-gila sama motor ninja

"aku tidak pernah dikasih motor ninja karena bisa membuatku kecelakaan. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi itu keputusan dari ibuku mana bisa aku membantahnya. Jika akupun punya pasti dikasih motor matic yang bisa menaik dan menurunkan gas secara otomatis" ucap Arif dengan senyum kecutnya

"oh ya digarasi kulihat ada motor bekas yang jarang dipakai. kurasa nanti aku akan minta skema dan meminta bahan-bahan dari showroom itu" ucap Iffy yang membuat Arif nampak senang mendengarnya

"terimakasih Iffy-chan" ucap Arif yang buat semua orang disekitar Arif (Compa, Uni, Iffy, dan Nepgear) tersenyum melihatnya karena Arif adalah orang yang tidak pernah minta lebih. Itu terbukti karena compa pernah ingin memberikan dia motor ninja namun ditolak karena dirinya belum tentu ingin memilikinya apalagi mencobanya jadi compa tahu itu hanya keinginan kecilnya dan akhirnya terwujud ketika dia membuat motor ninja khusus untuk bertempur melawan surainu. Sejenis dengan motor ninja H2R tapi bentuknya agak beda dimana lampunya berbentuk seperti mata naga yang bercahaya kuning sehingga nampak sangar kelihatannya

"oh ya Arif-kun, kemarin aku mendengar di komen orang-orang disini, mereka nampak kaget dan antusias bertemu denganmu yang menjadi ranger" Ucap Compa

"apalagi kepercayaan disini meningkat drastis melihat foto kamu yang beraksi melawan surainu sama ancient dragon" sambung If yang membuat arif kaget

"Apa hanya itu saja kepercayaan orang-orang jadi meningkat kepada basilicom sini?" tanya Arif dan dibalas anggukan oleh Iffy

"nggak aku sangka onii-chan kita berdua nampak populer dikalangan para gadis dan anak kecil" ucap Uni dan dibalas anggukan setuju dari yang lain karena mereka juga melihat Arif nampak populer dan gagah memakai pakaian ranger itu

"iya bahkan aku terkejut melihatnya" ucap Nepgear yang juga melihat foto dan membuat kaget dirinya juga kakaknya bahkan compa dan iffy juga kaget karena hanya melalui foto saja kepercayaan rakyat menjadi meningkat. Hanya dari foto?!

"Kuharap kita tidak ditanyai sama wartawan. Aku sangat tidak suka diwawancarai apalagi ditanya" Ucap Arif yang nampak tersenyum canggung jika dia akan ditanya oleh wawancara dari TV sini

"oh ya. sebaiknya kita pulang karena sebentar lagi hari akan sore" ucap Uni dan dibalas anggukan yang lain sehingga mereka pergi menuju basilicom Planeptune

dan setibanya disana nampak jika kakaknya Uni memasang wajah senyum namun berbeda dengan auranya sehingga membuat teman-teman Uni nampak ketakutan

"nee, Uni-chan. bisa kamu jelaskan kenapa kamu sampai telat pulang?" tanya kakaknya Uni yang bernama Noire dengan senyum manis namun beda dengan auranya

"e-etto. i-i-itu" ucap Uni yang nampak ketakutan apalagi dia melirik kearah ke teman-temannya seolah mengisyaratkan 'tolong aku'

"sudahlah Noire-chan, kamu jangan bikin adikmu sendiri ketakutan. Apa kamu kurang senang jika aku pergi mengelilingi kota ini bersama adikmu dan adik Neptune-chan?" tanya arif

"sejujurnya sih enggak. tapi kenapa harus pulang telat begini?" tanya Noire balik

"haah.. namanya juga jalan-jalan dan kita perlu santai" ucap Arif

"haah baiklah kamu benar juga. Tidak ada gunanya aku marah sama Uni-chan karena dia ikut samamu, Arif-kun" ucap Noire

"Ara. nggak biasanya kamu bilang seperti itu sejak kamu belum punya teman" goda Neptune yang bikin wajah Noire merona menahan malu karena dirinya tidak ada teman selama dia kerja dan dia selalu serius dan tegas tanpa mengenal waktu istirahat

"etto... kenapa onee-chanmu seperti itu, Uni-chan?" tanya Arif berbisik kepada Uni melihat ekspresi merona diwajah Noire

"onee-chan tidak ada punya teman sama sekali karena dia lebih mementingkan tugasnya sebagai CPU agar masyarakat di wilayah Lastation juga aman dan masyarakat sana mempercayai onee-chan dan onee-chan sendiri jarang mendapatkan istirahat" bisik Uni yang nampak ada nada khawatir dimana kakaknya ini tidak pernah beristirahat satu jam sekalipun untuk menenangkan kepalanya

"apa yang kalian berdua bisikkan?" tanya Noire yang menatap Arif dan Uni bergantian karena merasa dia dibicarakan sehingga 2 orang yang tengah berbicara malah berkeringat dingin dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"ti-tidak ada. kami tidak membicarakan apapun kok" ucap Arif yang dibalas anggukan dari Uni sehingga Noire menyelidikinya jika Arif dan imoutounya pasti berbohong

"apa benar itu?" tanya Noire dan dibalasa anggukan dari Uni dan Arif

"oh ya. Bisa kita masuk ke Basilicom Neptune? ada yang ingin aku bicarakan serius kepada kalian semua" ucap Arif sehingga Neptune, dan Noire mengangguk setuju karena ini masalah yang pasti sangat serius

lalu Arif beserta teman-temannya masuk kedalam Basilicom milik Neptune. Setibanya didalam Basilicom milik Neptune akhirnya Arif membuka suara karena ini masalah yang sangat penting

"apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan, Arif-kun?" tanya Histoire kepada Arif

"aku ingin bertanya apakah disetiap wilayah Basilicom milik kalian dipasang pelindung yang sangat kuat?" Tanya Arif sehingga Noire nampak bingung mengingat pertanyaan bodoh Arif sendiri

"Tentu saja. setiap Basilicom harus dipasang pelindung yang sangat kuat agar semua Basilicom dan wilayahnya tidak terkena serangan yang besar" Ucap Noire

"apa kamu yakin dengan perkataanmu itu?" tanya Arif serius yang bikin Noire nampak sedikit kesal jika ucapannya dianggap omong kosong

"haaah~. apa maksudmu?" tanya Noire

"kalian mengatakan diseluruh wilayah dipasang pelindung yang sangat kuat bahkan serangan besarpun bisa dihindari. Tapi, kenapa di tempat kita semua bertarung Pelindungnya malah tidak bekerja sama sekali?" tanya Arif yang bikin Noire, Neptune, dan Histoire kaget bukan kepalang mendengar informasi terbaru

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Arif-kun benar. Pada saat Arif-kun sedang memodifikasi motor ninja yang sudah lama didunia ini aku melihat di hp android sana ada semacam pelindung yang hancur dan rusak. Padahal aku mengira pelindung yang ada disini kuat semua" ucap Iffy yang mana dirinya menguntit Arif pada saat mencari motor yang pas

"Apa ini semacam Bug?" tanya Histoire

"apa itu semacam program meretas data yang hampir sama dengan Hacking?" tanya Arif kembali yang bikin semua kaget karena Arif tahu masalah ini dan lagi ungkapan Arif itu diangguk oleh Histoire

"hampir mirip sekali dengan Hacking. Dan lagi aku merasakan ketika aku berada didalam Basilicom ini karena aku adalah core atau dikenal sebagai bagian inti dari Basilicom ini" ucap Histoire

"Arif-niichan kenapa kamu bisa tahu dengan masalah ini?" Tanya Nepgear

"kan kemarin aku sudah bilang jika aku berasal dari dimensi lain. Apa kamu lupa?" Goda Arif yang bikin Nepgear merona malu karena dia ingat jika Arif berada di Dimensi yang berbeda

"Bisa kita fokus sebentar terhadap masalah ini?" Tanya Noire dan dibalas oleh anggukan yang lain

"Sejujurnya ini kali pertama aku merasakan bug yang terjadi disini. Dan lagi aku tidak begitu merasakan siapa dalang yang membuat kekacauan ini?" ucap Histoire

"Dan lagi motif si pelaku ini apa ya? Hingga berani membuat kekacauan seperti ini" ucap Arif yang nampak memikirkan ini

"Daripada kita memikirkan ini lebih baik kita bersantai saja. yuk kita main game" ajak Neptune

"maaf saja hari ini aku sangat sibuk dengan Basilicomku dan lagi kita akan melakukan perjanjian persahabatan antara para Goddess yang lain" ucap Noire yang terkesan datar namun nampak senang menerimanya walau dia tolak

"ya... kamu benar, Noire-chan" ucap Neptune yang mendesah pasrah jika dia harus main game seorang diri

"eh.. Boleh aku main juga?" tanya Arif dan dibalas anggukan Neptune

"iya. kita akan main Game Air force 1" ucap Neptune yang kini melangkah ke konsol gamenya diikuti oleh Arif yang berada dibelakangnya

"oh ya kami permisi dulu mau pulang" ucap Noire dan dibalas anggukan dari Nepgear

"iya.. kalian berdua hati-hati ya?"

"iya" Balas Uni yang senang mendapatkan teman pertamanya sekaligus kakak kedua yang bernama Arif rahman

sementara Arif dan Neptune malah main game yang kini pemilihan pesawat yang pas untuk bertempur apalagi mereka mainnya berdua yang mana misi mereka berdua mengalahkan 20 pesawat yang sangat cepat

"haaah... aku pakai apa? ya sudah aku pakai Fighting Falcon saja" ucap Neptune yang memilih pesawat tempurnya

"kamu milih apa, Arif-kun?" tanya Neptune yang melihat Arif masih memilih pesawat dan kini nampak si Arif memilih pesawat type siluman

"Aku pilih pesawat Black Bird. dari namanya pesawat ini adalah pesawat type siluman. Kelebihan utama dari pesawat type siluman ini adalah kamu bisa mengacaukan radar seperti jamming, tidak diketahui oleh radar, dan lagi pesawat ini sangat cepat" Ucap Arif yang menjelaskan pesawat yang dia gunakan

"waah.. kalau gitu. tim kita bakal menjadi tim yang terkuat" ucap Neptune

"tidak hanya kuat tapi yang terkuat diantara yang terkuat" ucap arif

"oh ya kita pilih mode mana nih?" tanya Neptune yang melihat layarnya kini memilih 3 mode yakninya: Easy, Normal, dan Hard

"hmm... setahuku mending pakai mode Normal saja agar merasakan bagaimana kita bertempur sesungguhnya" saran Arif

"baiklah kita pakai mode Normal" ucap Neptune yang kini memilih mode Normal dan memencetnya dengan konsolnya

"wow... nggak aku sangka daerah musuh luasnya nggak main-main" ucap Arif yang melihat layar TV berganti dengan pemandangan ditempat musuhnya berada

"dan gilanya musuh utama akan membunuh kita semua jika lengah sedetik" ucap Neptune

"dan lagi kalau dalam mode Normal musuh akan terus mencari dan menyerang kita sampai kita mati berbeda dengan mode Hard karena mode itu musuh akan terus menyerang membabi buta tanpa mengenal kata ampun" jelas Neptune yang membuat Arif juga merasakan hal yang sama karena dia pernah main game itu dan berakhir dia mati di laut akibat kecerobohannya di laut lepas

"ohh itu mereka" ucap Nepgear yang baru saja tiba dibelakang Arif dan melihat jika Arif dan kakaknya (Neptune) berada di sarang lawan

"baiklah waktunya bertempur" ucap Arif semangat yang maju kedaerah lawan

dan kini Arif dan Neptune menyerang semua musuh tanpa kenal ampun apalagi sesuai dugaan musuhnya secepat petir yang menyambar dan kini darah mereka tinggal setengah dan untung mereka saling mengkoordinasi satu sama lain

"oh tidak" ucap arif yang melihat adegan barusan dimana pesawat kargo akan lepas landas

"memang ada apa, Arif-kun?" tanya Neptune

"kamu tetap menyerang musuh kita, sementara aku akan melindungi pesawat kargo" ucap Arif yang kini nampak berbicara seperti awak sungguhan

"diterima" ucap Neptune

lalu pesawat arif yang dikenal pesawat siluman maju ke pesawat kargo yang berada di dekatnya dan Arifpun kini melindunginya karena di misi juga menyebutkan harus menyelamatkan pesawat kargo yang artinya jika pesawat kargo meledak atau hancur oleh pesawat musuh maka misi tersebut gagal

"Sialan jangan didekat sini, kampret" umpat Arif yang melihat ada 6 bahkan 9 pesawat menuju kearahnya

lalu Arifpun maju ke pesawat musuh dan menembak semua musuhnya tanpa kenal ampun dan dirinya tidak pernah lengah melawan musuh

"Arif-niichan diatas" peringat Nepgear

"serahkan padaku" ucap Arif yang kini menukikkan dirinya keatas dan langsung menembak semua pesawat musuh yang berjumlah 4 buah

"sialan. nih musuh cepat juga" ucap Arif yang kini menyerang 2 musuh tersisa karena 2 musuh lainnya sudah tumbang ditembak oleh peluru dan misil

"bagaimana kondisi pesawat kargonya?" tanya arif yang masih bertempur

"kondisinya baik-baik saja. dan aku sudah berada didekatnya" ucap Neptune dimana pesawat Fighting Falconnya berada di pesawat kargo

"baiklah aku akan mengamuk karena ulah musuh super kampretos itu" ucap Arif yang kini tengah mengumpat dan mengejek musuhnya itu

"Hajar dan jangan kasih ampun" ucap Neptune

lalu Black Bird maju menyerang semua musuh dan menghajarnay dengan cepat bahkan dirinya memberikan rudal kepada musuhnya yang nggak sempat menghindar itu

"rasakan ini" ucap Arif yang mengeluarkan Rudalnya dan mengenai sang target

dan akhirnya permainan itupun berakhir dimana dimenangkan oleh tim Arif dan Neptune karena berhasil menyelamatkan pesawat kargo

dan kini jam sudah menunjukkan jam untuk tidur karena sudah malam. dan kini mereka tidur dikamar masing-masing termasuk arif dan lagi dia berpakaian piyama dan kini dia berbaring dan membiarkan rasa kantuk yang menelan dia didalam kegelapan dan berakhir tidur dengan nyenyak

 **TBC**

 **Baiklah gan mungkin hanya segini dulu untuk chapter 3 dimana acara mengelilingi kota planeptune. Dan untuk chapter selanjutnya itu akan ada pertempuran di saat ada perjanjian persahabatan.**

 **Dan lagi entah kenapa di chapter ini saya sendiri terkenal didunia sana dengan wujud saya sebagai power ranger (thor tolong serius sedikit)**

 **baiklah aku akan serius. mengenai tentang energy share ini memang dari dulunya ada di dimensi ini dimana energy share akan meningkat jika ada kepercayaan dari para masyarakat sendiri jika kepercayaan masyarakat berkurang maka kekuatan energy share menurun dan menyebabkan wilayah yang didiami CPU menurun drastis dan menyebabkan keruntuhan**

 **sekian dari penjelasan saya mengenai chapter 3 ini. jika ada saran dan kritik tolong kasih dikolom ini agar semangat saya dalam membuat FFN ini semakin bagus walau tidak sebagus author yang lain. dan dalam memperingati bulan suci Ramadhan cerita saya akan jarang up karena melakukan hari suci ini. dan saya selaku author tetap akan mengupdate FFN ini maupun FFN yang lain agar tidak terjadi hiatus dan Discontiniue. Dan bagi yang beragama islam selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa. dan bagi yang beragama non-muslim harap memakluminya**

 **sekian dan terima kasih**

 **========-Arif4342 logout -========**


End file.
